


Aquí Estoy

by Nefilimsoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), otayuri - Fandom, otayurio - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Ir2lotayuri, M/M, One Shot, Otabek - Freeform, Otayurips, Reencounter, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yuri, beka - Freeform, gaylove, gayromance, humor?, yura - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefilimsoul/pseuds/Nefilimsoul
Summary: Una historia de amor que narra el inesperado reencuentro en el día de San Valentin. Reencuentro de un amor de antaño. Reencuentro de un amor de juventud. Reencuentro de corazones que nunca debieron separarse.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 6





	Aquí Estoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubblesensation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesensation/gifts).



> Songfic basado en la canción "Y Aquí Estoy", de la cantautora mexicana Ana Gabriel.
> 
> Dejo el link de YouTube con la canción a quien desee escucharla:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YUzjwGdIhY8
> 
> Espero que disfruten la historia, tanto como yo al escribirla.

  
Soltó un suspiro de cansancio dentro de su camerino, un camerino privado. Montado única y exclusivamente por y para él.   
  


El beneficio de ser el modelo más cotizado del momento.   
  


Inició con su rutina para desmaquillarse.   
  


Conforme pasaba la suave esponja por su piel tersa notó las diminutas líneas de expresión que comenzaban a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos.   
  


Una mueca triste fue el resultado de su intento de soreír a su reflejo. Había pasado tanto tiempo ya... Años.   
  


Años y todavía sentía esa horrible vacío en su pecho. Ese hueco imposible de llenar que deja la ausencia.   
  


La ausencia de un corazón.   
  


De su corazón.   
  


Del corazón que le robaron sin miramientos y lo abandonaron después en un lugar frío, desolado. Tal vez allá, en la cumbre nevada de alguna montaña en Altai.   
  


"Espero que al menos lo haya tirado allí, ese lugar es hermoso, y no que lo haya tirado al caño... Aunque es lo más probable.... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?". Pensó para si mismo sin dejar de ver su reflejo en el espejo iluminado.   
  


Un toque en su puerta interrumpió el tren de sus pensamientos. 

-¿Quién?-. Espetó seco.   
  


-Tu conciencia, ¿se puede?-. Dijo la voz femenina que bien conocía, desde el otro lado de la puerta.   
  


-No sé para qué preguntas, si de cualquier forma vas a entrar-. Respondió desganado.   
  


Mila entró y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Sonriente, se acercó a él colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros observándole a través del espejo.   
  


\- Fue un éxito. Vivienne está feliz con tu participación. Te dará un bono extra, un muy buen bono extra yyy...-. Explicó ampliando su sonrisa.   
  


\- No, olvídalo-. Cortó su frase, al tiempo que se apuraba en desmaquillarse.   
  


\- Pero si todavía no te digo...-. Replicó su amiga y mánager.   
  


\- ¿Un fiesta en mi honor? ¿En honor a mi próximo cumpleaños y aprovechar para celebrar san Valentín?... Olvídalo, ya me lo sé... Es la misma mierda cada año en febrero... Y la respuesta sigue siendo no, no iré-. Rebatió, a la par que se colocaba tras el biombo para vestir su propia ropa.   
  


\- Sabes que tienes que ir, Yura, relaciones públicas y todo eso. Además, la señora Westwood contrató a un Dj que sé que...-. Siguió tratando de convencerlo la otra.   
  


\- No, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Me largo al hotel. ¿Relaciones públicas? Para eso te tengo, a ti y a Viktor... Desde que me metí en este mundo, nunca, óyeme bien, nunca asistí a alguna de esas putas fiestas. No sé qué te hizo pensar que esta vez sería diferente... Dile Vivienne que: gracias, pero no, gracias-.

\- ¿Qué explicación le daré a la prensa, al resto de los organizadores? Hay muchas personas allá afuera esperando verte-.   
  


\- No sé, Mila. Usa tu ingenio... Diles que tengo una uña encarnada con pus, que tengo diarrea, que... No sé, que me fui a follar con Chris Evans o no, sabes qué, mejor con Putin... Diles que me fui a follar con Putin y si no te creen, diles que vayan a preguntarle a él-.   
  


\- Pero, Yuri...-. Insistió su amiga entre mortificada por no poder convencerlo y conteniendo la risa por sus ocurrencias.   
  


Mientras, él seguía guardando sus cosas en su bolso. Terminó y se encaminó hacia la puerta.   
  


\- No-. Contestó por última vez, azotando la puerta a su espalda. Salió del lugar con ropa urbana y ocultando su rostro.   
  


El beneficio de mantener un bajo perfil, es que fácilmente podía mezclarse entre la gente. Salió del lugar sin ser detectado por la prensa y caminó por las céntricas calles de Londres. 

Aun no caía la noche, la pasarela había sido de día a petición de la diseñadora y su staff creativo.   
  


Llegó a una bonita plaza que ya había visitado con anterioridad, en años anteriores, sonrió porque era una plaza muy pintoresca que mantenía los puestos de venta de comida y artesanías típicas de la zona. 

Al entrar a la plaza, su sonrisa decayó al ver los abundantes adornos de corazones, cupidos y todos esos símbolos alusivos a la fecha. El lugar estaba lleno de parejitas de todo tipo.   
  


Resopló con frustración. Pensó seriamente en irse a encerrar al hotel, sin embargo, creyó escuchar un nombre. Un nombre que no había vuelto a mencionar ni siquiera en sus pensamientos. Un nombre que le hizo parar en seco al instante.   
  


Fue un susurro del viento, a penas perceptible. Un susurro acompañado por una voz muy parecida a la propia, la voz de cuando era un niño aprendiendo a amar.   
  


Un susurro que clamaba:

_"Otabek..."_

  
En ese preciso momento, mientras intentaba recuperarse del torbellino de emociones que la sola mención de ese nombre provocaba, una pareja cruzó frente a él.   
  


Una pareja que llamó su atención.   
  


Una pareja especial.   
  


Eran uno par chicos tomados de la mano. Uno de ellos, rubio, ojos verdes, bajito, de facciones finas, esbelto, de cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros, parecía tener no más de dieciséis años. El otro, más alto que el rubio, musculoso, espalda ancha, de piel ligeramente tostada por el sol, ojos ligeramente rasgados y negros, cabello corto e igualmente negro, varonil, o tan varonil como cualquier joven que a penas alcanza la mayoría de edad puede lucir.   
  


Caminaban sonrientes por la plaza mirándose con adoración.   
  


De pronto, el destino, fiel a la costumbre de burlarse de su pena, le arrojó a la cara una escena cuanto menos dolorosa para su memoria.   
  


El jovencito más alto detuvo al pequeño rubio, lo tomó por la cintura en un brazo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de dentro de su chaqueta negra una rosa roja y acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura... Ni qué decir que el niño rubio asaltó los labios contrarios agradeciendo la sorpresa. Escuchó claramente cuando el mismo rubio exclamaba entre besos tiernos: "-Te amo, te amo, Aibek-".   
  


Comprendió entonces de dónde vino el susurro anterior. Su pecho se contrajo por dentro dolorosamente.   
  
  
\- ¿Se encuentra usted bien, joven?-. Oyó una voz masculina, serena, a su derecha.   
  


\- ¿Qué?-. Inquirió distraído, girando el rostro en dirección al hombre que le hablaba.  
Al encontrar la cara del hombre, se y topó con que era un hombre mayor. El timbre de voz, la mirada serena, la caballerosidad y amabilidad con que se dirigía, el gesto pacífico, le recordaron de inmediato a su fallecido Abuelo.   
  


\- Le preguntaba si estaba usted bien... Está llorando, ¿se siente bien?-. Insistió el anciano.   
  


Tocó su mejilla sintiendo la humedad. Si, sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a llorar. Limpió las lágrimas con el puño de su chaqueta, por fortuna traía lentes oscuros para evita hacer un ridículo mayor.   
  


\- Sí, gracias, caballero... Es... Son... Las alergias, ya sabe cómo es eso-. Balbuceó cabizbajo, sin entender el porqué se justificaba ante el desconocido.   
  


\- Entiendo... Pues, espero que la alergia no sea por las rosas-. Agregó el hombre con una sonrisa comprensiva, a la par que tendía hacia él una de las rosas rojas que había sacado del ramo que cargaba en sus brazos. -Tome... Feliz día-.   
  


\- Err... No, no se moleste, gracias por la atención... Yo, no puedo aceptar, cómo cree... Su amada se va a molestar por no llevar el ramo completo-. Trató de rechazar torpemente, sintiéndose conmovido y con un nudo en su garganta agrandándose paulatinamente.   
  


\- Amado, es mi amado esposo... Y por supuesto que no va a molestarse, al contrario, él está esperándome en casa, pero, le aseguro que si él viniera conmigo hubiera sido el primero en hacerle el obsequio... Ande, tome... Digamos que es de parte del Amor... del Amor para usted-. Insistió una vez más.   
  


\- Gracias... Su esposo es muy afortunado-. Musitó con voz quebrada asiendo la bella flor.   
  


\- No, créame, yo soy el verdaderamente afortunado... Bueno, me retiro, joven. Que pase una buena tarde y... Que encuentre pronto el alivio a "su alergia"-. Se despidió el desconocido arrancándole una sonrisa.   
  


\- Gracias, igualmente y... Feliz día para usted y para su esposo-.   
  


Siguió con la mirada al hombro que apresuró su paso perdiéndose entre las calles transitadas.   
  


Dejó salir una exhalación temblorosa. Observó la rosa entre sus manos, inhaló su perfume y sonrió recordando las últimas palabras del hombre.   
  


"Si... Ojalá pronto pueda encontrar el alivio a mi alergia". Pensó con amargura.   
  


No quiso buscar de nuevo a la pareja. No quería que lo acusaran de acosador y sobre todo, no quería que le reconocieran.   
  


Siguió caminando por la plazuela. Fue inevitable que la nostalgia le invadiera.   
  


Nostalgia de los días de ayer, de la felicidad de esos lejanos días. 

Nostalgia de Él, de su amor por Él. 

Nostalgia de su risa, esa risa ronca que únicamente salía cuando estaban juntos, en soledad. Nostalgia de su respiración que quemaba como fuego al acercarse a su boca. De sus labios carnosos que marcaban su piel. Del calor de su cuerpo que le calentaba hasta el alma. 

Nostalgia del amor que le juró sería eterno.   
  


Anhelo del aquél amor que ilusamente creyó sería eterno... Amor del que absurdamente aun guardaba la esperanza de que volviera.   
  


Esperanza de que le buscara.   
  


Esperanza de que le diera al fin esa explicación del porqué se le abandonó sin razón. Porqué se alejó. Qué hizo él para ahuyentarle. Qué había de malo en él para que hubiera dejado de quererlo.   
  


Compró un chocolate caliente en uno de los pequeños establecimientos. Salió de la plaza y siguió caminando entre las calles de Londres que se avivaban conforme caía la noche. 

Tomó sorbo tras sorbo de su bebida sintiéndose ligeramente reconfortado con la calidez y el dulzor.   
  


Sin pensarlo, al menos no conscientemente, se detuvo frente a la entrada de una pista de hielo que había visto en sus anteriores visitas a la ciudad. Entró con una chispa de emoción en su estómago, no supo porqué, simplemente sintió que el lugar le llamaba.   
  


Tenía años sin visitar alguna. Años. La última vez, el día del anuncio de su sorpresivo retiro a los dieciocho años.   
  
  
Si alguien llegara a preguntarle del por qué esta ocasión se introdujo al lugar, culparía directamente a la nostalgia... O tal vez al chocolate... O a las alergias.   
  


Casi temblando de emoción pidió los patines de su talla. Tardó un poco en seleccionar los adecuados, pero, bastó con que retirara la capucha de su cabeza dejando libre su cabellera, al igual que sus ojos, una sonrisa deslumbrante bien ensayada y las chicas que atendían se desvivieron por cumplir sus demandas.   
  


Agradeció con un guiño y se dirigió a la pista. Quitó por completo su chaqueta deportiva anudándola en su cadera. La rosa la dejó encargada a una de las chicas del mostrador. No había mucha gente dentro, salvo por las parejitas de jóvenes enamorados que festejaban el día.   
  


Como una mala broma, se topó con el mismo par de chicos de la plaza.   
  


Rió con amargura y empezó a deslizarse por el hielo. 

Había escuchado decir a varias personas que volver a patinar después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, era como recordar montar una bicicleta. Para él no, para él fue como recordar montar una motocicleta.   
  


A pesar del dolor por el triste recuerdo, sonrió para si mismo. 

La pista comenzó a despejarse poco a poco debido a la selección musical que los altavoces dejaban oír. Canciones románticas hermosas, sin embargo, era canciones de antaño que al parecer a los más jóvenes no les gustaron o desconocían.   
  


A él en particular le encantaban, porque, le recordaban su infancia al lado de su madre, él hacía la tarea del colegio mientras ella tarareaba en la letra. Lo mismo ocurrió después cuando fue a vivir al lado de su Abuelo.   
  


Con más espacio disponible. Sus vueltas al patinar se ampliaron, la velocidad aumentó también. Lanzando la precaución al bote de basura tomó impulso y realizó una pirueta sencilla, después un giro... Sonrió complacido por no haber perdido la habilidad. 

Mientras seguía con su reencuentro con el hielo, escuchó las notas de inicio de una de sus canciones favoritas: " _Lost in Love_ ", de Air Supply; una canción cursi, si, pero no por eso menos linda.   
  


A media vuelta por la pista escuchó al rubio de la pareja de chicos que se apoyaba en la barrera de contención, rogando entre pucheros al moreno que fueran a bailar al hielo pues, según sus palabras: "-Amo esa rola-". En tanto el otro, se negaba vehementemente arguyendo: "-Pero, Chiquito, sabes que no me gusta bailar, lo peor, no sé hacerlo y menos en patines-".   
  


Rio discretamente por la discusión. Esos dos le causaban mucha ternura.   
  


Una idea cruzó por su mente y se acercó a ellos. Carraspeó antes de decir:

\- Disculpen... No pude evitar escuchar su... Plática y, emm... Me preguntaba si, te gustaría bailar conmigo, también es una de mis canciones favoritas-.   
  


El chico rubio le miró primero con el ceño fruncido. Ceño que se desdibujó para dar paso a un gesto de asombro. Por sus ojos vio el brillo del reconocimiento.   
  


\- Tú... ¿Eres Yu...?-. Preguntó a viva voz, por lo que tuvo que callarlo colocando su propio dedo sobre su boca, asintió al mismo tiempo que susurró un quedo: "Shht", a ambos. Aunque, el pelinegro se limitó a verlo atontado de pies a cabeza con la boca abierta.   
  


\- Entonces qué, ¿quieres bailas conmigo o no?-. Repitió la pregunta con una sonrisa ladeada.   
  


\- ¡Sí!... Si, ¿verdad que sí puedo?-. Preguntó en dirección a su novio que asintió con un movimiento.   
  


Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al centro de la pista, hizo la petición previa al chico que programaba el audio para que repitiera la canción. 

Al iniciar el _intro_ nuevamente, preguntó a su pareja de baile:  
  
\- ¿Cómo te llamas, bonito?-.   
  
\- Ulrik.   
  
\- Me gusta tu nombre, ¿eres de aquí, de Londres?-. 

\- No, bueno, casi. Nací en Dinamarca pero vine a vivir aquí desde los cinco años-.

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo de relación con tu novio?-. 

\- Como novios, no, bueno, como medio día. Hoy acaba de declararse... Como amigos un par de años, es mi mejor amigo de hecho-. Respondió sonrojado e ilusionado.   
  


La respuesta hizo flaquear un poco su sonrisa, las similitudes entre su historia y la de los jóvenes eran demasiadas, solo esperaba que ellos tuvieran un final menos trágico. Aun así, siguió con las preguntas en tanto tomaba el cuerpo menudo entre sus brazos y comenzaban a danzar deslizándose sobre la pista. 

\- ¿Él vive aquí, en Londres?-.   
  
\- Sí, él sí. Nació aquí de hecho. Su nombre es Aibek. Su mamá es uzbeka y su papá turco-. Contestó el rubio dirigiendo una mirada cargada de amor puro a su pareja.   
  
\- Hacen pareja preciosa. Cuiden mucho de ese amor que se tienen-.   
  
\- Gracias, lo haremos... ¿Y tú, n tienes pareja?... En las redes dicen que sales con un príncipe árabe, pero... Te vi llorar en la tarde en la plaza, íbamos a acercarnos cuando el otro señor llegó a tu lado-. Dijo el bonito ojiverde con un puchero triste que le hizo sonreir. Bien podría pasar por su hermano pequeño.   
  
\- No, para nada y... Lo de la plaza... Digamos que recordé a mi propio "Aibek", de cuando tenía tu edad, de cuando entregué mi corazón por primera y única vez-.   
  
\- Oh... Supongo que ya no está contigo-.   
  
\- Supones bien-.

\- Pero, todavía lo esperas... Esperas que regrese a ti-. Afirmó deduciendo rápidamente.

\- Algo así-.   
  
\- Lo hará... Si era tu mejor amigo y te amaba, lo hará, estoy seguro-.   
  
\- Gracias por tus bueno deseos, bonito... Anda, vamos a llevarte con tu novio antes de que me corte la garganta con un patín-. Contestó habiendo notado que la canción había terminado y comenzaba la siguiente.   
  
\- Créeme es quien menos se quejaría, mira la cara de idiota que tiene... Eres su _Crush_ de toda la vida. Te aseguro que ha de estar ideando una y mil fantasías donde hace un trío con nosotros dos-. Afirmó burlón, para enseguida abalanzarse a los brazos de su novio.   
  


Soltó una carcajada, divertido por el desparpajo del chico rubio. Se despidió de ambos dejando un beso en sus mejillas y se introdujo de nuevo a seguir cortando el hielo con sus pasos.   
  


Luego de poner su mente en blanco entre los giros, los saltos, las piruetas cada vez más complejos, hizo una pausa interrumpido por el continuo vibrar de su móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, anunciando llamadas y notificaciones.   
  


Se deslizó lentamente hacia la salida del hielo para revisar el aparato con mayor detenimiento. Leyó la cabecera de los mensajes sin abrir la aplicación. La mayoría de ellos, de Mila y de Viktor, incluso de Sala. Todas las frases se resumían a:   
  
"¿Dónde estás?"   
  
"¿Dónde te metiste?"   
  
"Necesito encontrarte"   
  
"Comunícate"   
  
"Urge que vengas a la fiesta"   
  
"No vas a crees quién está aquí"   
  
"Vino por ti"   
  
"Te está buscando"

"Eres un necio"  
  


Resopló y apagó el teléfono. No pensaba responderles y perder el poco buen humor que había recobrado.   
  


Entregó los patines a las chicas que como pago le pidieron fotografiarse con ellas. Aceptó amablemente con la condición de que no las subieran a sus redes sociales de inmediato, para evitar que la prensa lo asediara.   
  


Colocó su chaqueta, subió su capucha, ya era de noche por lo que no creyó necesario usar los lentes oscuros. Llamaría más la atención. Colocó en su lugar los lentes de armazón grueso.   
  


Justo dio un paso fuera del lugar cuando quedó petrificado. 

Al levantar la vista para elegir el lado de la acera hacia donde se encaminaría se topó de frente con una imagen que le perseguía hasta en sueños.   
  


Su corazón se desbocó. Su garganta quedó repentinamente seca. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.   
  


Ahí frente a sus ojos, al pie de la acera estaba Él... Él, con su típica chaqueta de cuero, apoyado en su flamante motocicleta. Luciendo como todas sus fantasías aderezadas con un toque extra del _sex apeal_ que dan los años. 

Jadeó cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos.   
  


Una tormenta pensamientos y sentimientos se arremolinaron en su interior, girando de un lado a otro hasta de dejarle mareado. Trastabilló hacia atrás buscando apoyo. Afortunadamente alcanzó a llegar hasta la pared contigua.   
  


Estaba alucinando. Sí, debía estar alucinando. Seguramente cayó en el hielo y estaba conmocionado. No podía ser real. Todo ese atracón de música melosa y la nostalgia hicieron su efecto pernicioso.   
  
  
Recargó su espalda. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sin embargo, el aire se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones.   
  
  
\- Yura, Bebé, ¿qué pasa? ¿qué te duele? ¿te llevo a un hospital?¿llamo una ambulancia?-. Oyó, como a lo lejos, la misma voz grave de sus recuerdos ahora más profunda, más varonil.   
  


Sintió un brazo musculoso afianzarlo por la cintura, una enorme mano cálida cubrir su mejilla derecha dando repasos suaves con el pulgar y enseguida... Enseguida una pared de calor se cernió sobre su cuerpo.   
  


\- Abre los ojos, Bebé... Déjame ver tus preciosas esmeraldas-. La súplica susurrada con dulzura.   
  


Resollando todavía, abrió lentamente los ojos, desenfocado.   
  


\- ¿Es un ataque de pánico?-. Inquirió de nuevo el otro.   
  


Asintió atontado.   
  


Entonces... Entonces, sin previo aviso, Él se acortó la distancia y lo besó.   
  


Lo besó con intensidad por unos segundos. Así como empezó, terminó.   
  


Le vio tragar saliva audiblemente y preguntar:

\- ¿Mejor?-. No se alejó ni un milímetro.   
  


Asintió torpemente ya recuperando la respiración. Internamente se preguntó cómo es que sabía de sus espororádicos ataques de pánico y sobre todo, se preguntó cómo sabía que besándole se iba a recuperar. 

  
\- Tú... ¿Qué...?¿Cómo...?-. Musitó apenas audible. No había notado las lágrimas que ya escurrían por sus mejillas y que Él limpiaba con dulzura.   
  


Como escena sacada de película cursi, resonó hasta el exterior una de las canciones programadas dentro de la pista de hielo. " _Without You_ ", la versión interpretada por Mariah Carey. Haciendo el telón de fondo perfecto para la explicación dramática del recién aparecido.  
  


\- ¿Qué hago aquí? Vine a buscarte... ¿Cómo te encontré? Bueno, pues, tienes muchos seguidores, uno de ellos subió tu baile romántico con tu... hijo o clon, no sé qué sea de ti el niño rubio, pero, se parece muchísimo... No debe tardar en llegar la prensa-.

\- Si, tengo que irme y... Gracias por la ayuda-. Trató de incorporarse y alejarse, pero, el otro apretó el agarre en su cuerpo. -Otabek... Por favor, tengo que irme-. Murmuró con su convicción tambaleando por la cercanía.

Necesitaba irse ya. Necesitaba encontrar estabilidad. Necesitaba... Algo, no sabía qué pero no quería estar ahí más.

Se sentía como dentro de un sueño peturbador.   
  


Tenía ganas de reír, llorar, gritar, golpear... Quería patear ese enorme y precioso culo enfundado en esos jeans ajustado. Ese trasero abundante que seguía igual de bonito y antojable que cuando eran inexpertos, y luego... Y luego quería obligarlo a que lo follara hasta hacerle perder la conciencia, se lo debía. Se lo debía por tantos años de tortura y por haberlo dejado emocionalmente mutilado, incapacitado para enamorarse de nuevo. 

  
Lo mataría después, como hacen las mantis... Mataría a ese maldito cabrón que se aparecía sin más en su vida, tal como se fue... No pudo escoger otro día para reaparecer, no, claro que no, porque así de perro malnacido era, lo hacía a propósito para dejarle marcado y traumatizado de por vida... Convertía su puta vida en un capítulo de novela barata cursi y mal escrita.   
  


Lo iba a patear... Si, lo iba a patear hasta dejarle el jodido culo como trasero de mandril.   
  


No cabía duda de que el la vida lo odiaba.   
  
  
\- No, no, por favor. No me alejes... Solo dame unos minutos, déjame explicarte... Necesito hablar contigo... Solo dame unos minutos y te prometo que después de que te diga todo, me desapareceré de tu camino y no volverás a verme jamás... Lo juro-. Insistió su amor de juventud.

\- No hace falta que lo jures, sé que eres experto en desaparecerte... De cualquier forma no debo estar aquí más tiempo, no quiero que me encuentren los periodistas-. Casi se arrepiente de su hosquedad al contestarle, casi... Sobre todo al notar esos hermosos ojos oscuros anegados de lágrimas.   
  


¡Jodido chantajista!   
  


\- ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu hotel?-. Al fin lo soltó dejándolo descansar de su presencia asfixiante.   
  


Cómo era posible que se pusiera más guapo y más... Más bueno con los años. No llegaba todavía a los treinta pero, sinceramente, no a todo el mundo le caía tan bien la edad. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie debido al sector donde trabajaba.   
  


Divagó haciendo tiempo para encontrar una respuesta, pero, exactamente igual que tiempo atrás, su presencia lo desconcentraba.   
  


\- No... Bueno, si... Ahí en la habitación, hay una terraza muy cómoda, ahí puedes decir lo que tengas que decir... De cualquier forma, supongo que será rápido ¿no?-. Lo intentó, de verdad que lo intentó, no quería tratarlo así. 

  
No después de andar lloriqueando por años debido a su ausencia. No obstante, no podía, no podía controlarse, el dolor le ganaba tomando la delantera y contestando por él. 

  
No era así, como imaginaba su reencuentro y siendo sincero consigo mismo, no imaginó ni por asomo que sucediera algún día.   
  


Trepó en la motocicleta sin ánimos de pedir un taxi. Hizo todo lo posible por no abrazarse a esa enorme y fuerte espalda que parecía llamarle para estrujarla y restregarse en ella.   
  


Bajó de un salto una vez ubicados en el estacionamiento subterráneo. No quiso que bajaran en la entrada porque probablemente los fotógrafos ya le esperaban. Afortunadamente, en ese hotel había un elevador especial exclusivamente para los huéspedes de las suites más lujosas.   
  


Llegaron y se encaminó directamente a la terraza de la habitación previamente mencionada. Sacó una cerveza de la nevera, la botella de vodka, los cigarrillos de la cajita de madera donde los guardaba. 

  
Entregó la cerveza al invitado que le miraba entre nervioso y abstraído. Encendió un cigarrillo y se apoyó en la baranda acristalada. 

  
\- Listo, habla... Di lo que tengas que decir y vete-. Declaró mirando al horizonte.   
  


Pasaron largos minutos en silencio. Incluso creyó que Otabek había optado por irse sin avisar, cuando el carraspeo ronco a su lado lo hizo sobre saltarse. 

  
\- No voy a disculparme por haber terminado contigo...-. Comenzó Otabek con su discurso, que fue cortado por la estruendosa carcajada sin humor de Yuri. -No voy a disculparme, Yuri, porque lo hice por una buena razón. Tal vez ahora suene estúpido incluso a mis propios oidos, pero, en el momento fue lo mejor... De lo que sí tengo que pedirte perdón, es por haber sido tan cobarde, por haber tardado tanto en buscarte. Perdón por no haber cumplido mi promesa de estar contigo siempre... De no dejarte solo-. 

  
\- Hace mucho tiempo que te perdoné Otabek, de hecho nunca te guardé rencor por eso... Yo te amaba... Solamente quería saber el porqué de tu alejamiento. Eras mi mejor amigo. Iba a aceptar cualquier respuesta, aunque me doliera, porque eras mi amigo. Aceptaba que te hubieras arrepentido de nuestra relación, que ya no te gustara, que te hubieras hartado de mi, de vernos a escondidas por temor a tu familia, pero, te fuiste sin más, sin dar explicaciones... Fue un simple: "gracias por participar, bye"-. Tomó un largo trago a la botella de vodka. 

  
\- Me amenazaron para obligarme a dejarte-. Murmuró cabizbajo el otro. 

  
\- ¿Qué...?-.. Musitó impactado, creyendo que había escuchado mal. 

  
\- Serik, mi hermano mayor, me escuchó hablando contigo en una de nuestras video llamadas, oyó cuando decía cuanto te amaba y tu respondías igual, además de los besos que me enviaste... No dijo nada a mis padres, pero, ¿recuerdas que te comenté que me preocupaban sus amistades porque eran parte de un grupo radical musulmán?-. 

  
Asintió estupefacto y enmudecido.

\- Pues parte de ellos estaban en Rusia, tenían contactos con la Federación de Patinaje de allá y obviamente de Kazajistán... Sabían todo de ti, cuán importante y prometedor era tu futuro, así que, como yo era mayor que tú, pensaron que yo te estaba corrompiendo... Y yo dejé que lo pensaran... -.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Eso no era cierto, no es cierto-. Exclamó con molestia.

  
\- Acababas de cumplir los dieciocho Yuri, indagaron y sabían que llevábamos casi tres años de relación... Amenazaron con meterme a la cárcel aunque realmente eso fue lo que menos me importaba, me preocupó más el hecho de que supieran dónde y cómo encontrarte. A ti y a tu Abuelo. Amenazaron con hacerles daño a menos que yo me alejara de ti. Eras alguien valioso, de renombre y laureado por tus logros, eras muy importante para tu país... Y yo, no tanto. Me golpearon y... Terminaron por joderme la rodilla. No pude recuperarme. Bajé mi rendimiento y la Federación me botó, ni siquiera tuvo caso que mi entrenador denunciara, ellos estaban involucrados... No conforme con arruinar mi relación contigo y mi carrera, Serik le contó a mis padres... Ese mismo día me echaron de la casa, sin nada más que lo que llevaba puesto-. 

  
\- Beka...-. Musitó dolido. 

  
\- No me arrepiento de nada... Yo estaba tranquilo, dispuesto a sortear cualquier obstáculo mientras a ti te dejaran en paz... Cuando me enteré que habías dejado el patinaje y migrado a Italia, me dolió pensar que era por mi causa, pero, al mismo tiempo, me alegré de que abandonaras ese país-.

\- ¡Dios! ¿No me digas que tomaron represalias en tu contra por mi huida? ¿La tomaron contra ti?-. Inquirió alarmado. 

  
Otabek se limitó a sonreír con amargura y subir los hombros. 

  
Jadeó dolido. 

  
\- No quiero que sientas lástima por mi, Yuri, ni compasión, nada de eso, esa no es mi intención... Si-si te estoy contando esto, es porque ahora te veo y... Sé que estás bien, que estás seguro, protegido, que tienes amigos que te aman y darían la vida por ti. Que no necesitas de nadie. Que ya habrás encontrado a alguien que te ame y te proteja como te mereces, alguien que no sea un inútil y cobarde como lo fui yo. Alguien que te acompañe en todo momento... Alguien que te cuide como el precioso tesoro que eres, que siempre has sido y... Bueno, yo... Era todo lo que tenía que decirte... Ya no te molesto más-. Dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de salida.   
  


Yuri le detuvo, sus ojos se encontraron y vio las lágrimas rodando sobre la hermosa piel dorada.   
  


\- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy bien?-. 

  
Otabek entrecerró los ojos confundido por su pregunta. 

  
\- Pues, porque he seguido tus pasos todos estos años, a través de las redes sociales, la prensa, comentarios de conocidos-.

\- ¿Por eso crees que tengo a "alguien"?-.   
  


\- ¿No es así?-. 

  
\- No, no deberías creer todo lo que lees sobre mi. No hay un "alguien". No ha habido un "alguien" después de ti... ¿Por qué no me buscaste antes?-.

\- Porque en aquel momento no sabía cómo ponerme en contacto contigo. Tus redes sociales las cancelaste. Tu número telefónico no era el mismo. No había manera... Me hubiera encantado ir a buscarte pero, no tenía dinero ni para comer... Batallé mucho para poder salir de país, estuve trabajando como mesero en un bar y tiempo después me contrataron para amenizar el lugar con mi música, pero todo el dinero que ganaba, lo gastaba en curarme de las golpizas que me daban, seguían acostándome... Hasta que junté el dinero suficiente y me fui a Albania, con unos primos. Allá, ellos me apoyaron y me escondieron de Serik y sus secuaces porque seguía buscándome, según él quería matarme por deshonrar a la familia... Y pues así seguí, años después salí de ahí y me fui hasta Francia... Por esas cosas locas del destino me topé con Leroy y con Leo, no tienes idea de cómo me ayudaron. De hecho, fueron los primeros en casi obligarme a buscarte, pero... Pero no quise-. 

  
\- ¿Por qué?-. 

  
\- Porque seguía teniendo miedo de que te hicieran daño y yo no estaba junto a ti, no tenía manera de protegerte, de cerciorarme que estuvieras bien... Y también, porque me daba vergüenza que me vieras así, todo derrotado, sin nada qué ofrecerte, cuando tú antes decías que me admirabas... No sé... Todas esas idioteces que te hace pensar el miedo y la soledad-. Explicó sin verle a los ojos.

Levantó el rostro moreno colocando el índice en su mentón, luego lo enmarcó con sus manos.   
  


\- He estado esperando por ti, todo este tiempo he estado esperando por ti. Esperando que decidieras volver a mi, volver por mi...Tratando de entender qué había hecho para alejarte, ansioso de saber, para poder cambiarlo y convencerte de que me dieras una nueva oportunidad... Cuando también desapareciste de mundo del patinaje, igual, sin explicación, sin alguien que pudiera darme información sobre ti... Pensé que me odiabas. Pensé que me aborrecías y por eso ya ni siquiera querías verme ahí-.

\- No, Yura... Yo nunca podría odiarte, ¿cómo crees que podría odiarte?-. Respondió abrazándose a su cintura.   
  


\- Era un niño y te amaba tanto... Todavía te amo tanto-. Balbuceó entre sollozos que acompañaban a los del hombre frente a él. 

  
\- ¿De verdad, todavía me amas?-. Inquirió con los ojos brillantes de ilusión, tanta que se le estrujó el corazón. 

  
Cómo había podido vivir sin esos ojos hermosos. Cómo pudo pensar mal de él. Porqué fue tan cobarde para decidirse a buscarlo por su cuenta, maldita sea nadaba en dinero y su Beka necesitado... Era imperdonable. 

  
\- Con toda el alma, mi amor... Mi Beka-. 

  
\- Y yo a ti, Bebé... Me... ¿Me darías una segunda oportunidad? Una oportunidad para conquistarte, para enamorarte de nuevo... Yo sé que no estoy a tu altura, pero...-.

\- ¿Lo dices por la estatura?-. Bromeó esperando hacerlo reír como antes.   
  


Y sí, funcionó, ahí estaba de nuevo esa risa masculina que tanto había extrañado.   
  


Otabek apoyó la frente en su hombro mientras reía.   
  


\- Sí, también, pero, no me refiero solo a eso... Me refiero a que yo no tengo...-. Cortó su frase antes de que la terminara. 

  
\- Pues es lo único que se me ocurre que podría mortificarte, porque cualquier otra razón, a mi no me importa, te lo aseguro-. 

  
\- Te amo, Bebé... Mi Bebezote-. Declaró entre risas escondiendo el rostro en su cuello e inhalando su perfume.   
  


Él, Yuri, con el corazón latiendo de felicidad, lo envolvió entre sus brazos.   
  


Miró hacia el firmamento agradeciendo a cualquier deidad que se hubiera apiadado de su dolor y del de su Beka permitiéndoles estar juntos de nuevo. Vivos y sanos. Con su Amor intacto.

  
Besó la sien de su amado una y otra vez, todavía sin creer que lo tuviera ahí, declarandole su amor y pidiéndole una oportunidad. 

  
Apretó el abrazo necesitado de sentirle más cerca. 

  
Otabek salió de su escondite, le miró a los ojos y entendió su necesidad. Él era el único que lograba entenderle sin palabras. 

  
Comenzó con un toque suave en sus labios, a penas una caricia efímera. Le siguió otra y otra, cada vez más intensa. Terminó en un beso profundo, hambriento, necesitado. 

  
Un beso cargado de anhelo. De un anhelo que necesitaba satisfacerse. 

  
Entre besos se adentraron a la habitación, ávidos de caricias, de reencuentro, de reconocimiento. 

  
Ansioso por poseer de nuevo un amor que creían perdido, que creían extinto. 

  
De un amor que perduró a través del tiempo. 

  
De un amor que sobrevivió a la maldad humana. 

  
De un amor que nació juraron sería eterno. 

  
De un amor que nació para ser eterno. 

  
~°~°~ FIN ~°~°~

**Feliz Mes del Amor.**

**Author's Note:**

> Es que un pequeño y humilde degalo para agradecer a Bubblesensation por el regalo que ella previamente me envió. Espero sea de tu agrado.
> 
> Es también un regalo para todas aquellas personas que disfrutan del amor ajeno. Que disfrutan, como yo, de las canciones "viejitas" y de las "canciones de señoras". :p


End file.
